Never Forget
by StarWars321
Summary: Obi-Wan's POV during "The Lawless".


"You summoned me, Masters," Obi-Wan said as he walked into the room. He felt unease coming from both Ki-Adi and Yoda. Neither of the Master Jedi said anything; Ki-Adi just walked over to the hologram table. Obi-Wan followed.

A fuzzy hologram message appeared in the shape of Satine Kryze. Slight surprise entered the Jedi at seeing the Duchess. He crossed his arms, his left one hovering slightly above his right shoulder.

"_This is a message for Obi-Wan Kenobi,"_ Hologram Satine said urgently. _"I've lost Mandalore. My people have been masicid and Almec is now the Prime Minister. I can't explain everything now, but Almec has the support of the crime families."_ She looked over her shoulder quickly before returning to the device. _"Obi-Wan, I need your help."_ Then several men in Mandalorian armor appeared around Satine and the message disappeared.

"Your thoughts on this, Master Kenobi?" Yoda asked.

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment, carefully choosing his words. "Satine has been at odds with the Death Watch for years, and according to a report from Padawan Tano, they are no longer in league with the Separatists." His hand made a few meaningful gestures. "If there was a takeover on Mandalore it was most likely an independent act caused by the Death Watch alone."

Ki-Adi nodded, obviously taking this in with much thought. "Without the involvement of the Separatists, this is an internal affair for the Mandalorians. I'm afraid we cannot help," he said.

Dismay immediately swarmed through out Obi-Wan. "We cannot just hand Mandalore over to these crime families and let Satine become a martyr." Emotion was emphasized in his voice. He knew that if Death Watch had taken Satine captive, they would not treat her so kindly.

"I'm afraid her decision to keep Mandalore neutral makes this situation...difficult," Ki-Adi pointed out.

"Understand your feelings, I do, Obi-Wan," Yoda began. A spark of hope appeared in Obi-Wan's chest. "But to take action, support from the Republic Senate, we will need."

That slight flare of hope immediately disappeared. Satine needed help—_his_ help. She could be being tortured at this very moment without their knowledge. "You know, if the Senate will decide, they will not send aid to a neutral system," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"At this time, nothing more can we do," Yoda told him.

The dismay of the Master Jedi was shown faintly on his face. He closed his eyes tightly, a small wave of grief soaring through his veins. _So this is it?_ he thought. _She's going to suffer for her beliefs. I thought that Jedi were supposed to protect others!_

He pushed the thoughts away. He couldn't allow himself to fall from such feelings—forbidden feelings. Obi-Wan exited the room, one hand on his beard, and walked down the hall of the Temple. Almost immediately he bumped into a familiar face.

"Why do you look so down?" Anakin asked, not sounding quite so concerned.

Obi-Wan felt the need to push past his former Padawan. Then a thought came to mind. "Anakin, I need to go to Mandalore."

"So?" Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Why are you telling me this? Just go get a ship from the Republic."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and gave Anakin a small push to walk. He kept his voice fairly low. "The problem is that I'm not really supposed to go…Satine is in trouble. There has been a takeover on Mandalore."

Anakin immediately seemed interested. "Finally gonna break some rules, huh?" Obi-Wan opened his mouth in defense, but Anakin put his arm around him and gave him a little, brotherly shake. "Don't sweat it. I'll help you out. I've got just the right ship."

{-.-}

A rusty gray ship sat in front of Obi-Wan and Anakin. A few screws fell from it—and was that a stream of oil?

"This is the _Twilight_," Anakin walked over and patted his beloved smuggler ship.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Obi-Wan asked, uncertain.

"Of course!" Anakin sounded slightly offended that his former Master would even _ask_ him that. "She's just as reliable as I am!"

"That's not a very comforting thought," Obi-Wan muttered. If Anakin heard, he pretended not to. Obi-Wan slowly walked toward the ship. _I just have to fly to Mandalore, rescue Satine, and fly back,_ he thought as he entered the ship. He sat down in one of the two seats and flipped a few switches. The lights flickered for a moment until the engine started.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan shook his head as he entered the coordinates for Mandalore. The ship lifted off and Obi-Wan could have sworn he caught a glimpse of Ahsoka before he escaped Coruscant's atmosphere.

He looked over his shoulder and saw something yellow. He used the Force to bring it to him. It was his Rako Hardeen costume. "This might be useful," he murmured to himself and began to change into it.

It wasn't very long until the planet of Mandalore was in sight. Obi-Wan would have thought that he'd feel a bit relieved that he was already there to rescue Satine. However, if anything, he felt more feelings or dread than relief.

The ship shook as he pulled in. Steam shot everywhere, lights flashed. He pulled levers and buttons to keep it steady. The _Twilight_ slowly hovered into the docks.

When it touched the ground, he let out a loud sigh of relief and leaned back a little. Then a jet of steam shot in his face. "Anakin, that's the last time I borrow a ship from you!" He stood up and grabbed his Rako Hardeen helmet, slipping it on.

He opened the ramp, which only opened halfway. He stomped on it a couple times and it jerked down. Though, it still didn't open all the way. He hopped off and went to examine the panels holding it up.

"Can I get your ship looked at?" A Mandalorian walked over to him, a blaster in hand.

Obi-Wan leaned on the ship slightly. "Oh, it's my friend's ship." That's when the ramp decided to go all the way down, causing the Jedi to lose his balance. "He told me it was perfectly fine." As if on signal, several parts of the _Twilight_ fell off. He scratched his head. "I'm terribly sorry about that."

The Mandalorian seemed to take no notice. "Do you have a landing permit?" he asked.

Obi-Wan patted himself, making his acting moment look convincing as he said, "Um, I think I left it in the ship. Come with me and I'll get it." He waved his hand and guided the man up the ramp. Before the Mandalorian could see what was coming, Obi-Wan turned around and smacked him.

"Wha-?" The guard's words were cut off due to Obi-Wan taking another swing at him. This one knocked him out. Within moments, Obi-Wan was changed into red Mandalorian armor. He exited the ship once more, slipping the helmet on, and walked toward a speeder. Then he drove off toward Mandalore's prison cells.

Surprisingly, there was only one guard at the entrance (which was easily taken care of). Obi-Wan moved his way through the prison with caution. There were very few prisoners, but he was only looking for one in particular.

Finally he came across a cell with a familiar figure sitting in it. He looked at her for a short moment. Her hair was messy, but she was just as beautiful as ever. Her back was facing him. He pushed a white button and the glass door slid open.

"Here to do more of your master's bidding?" she asked calmly, but it was obvious she was angry.

Obi-Wan smirked under his helmet and then slipped it off. "I do my own bidding," he said with a fairly wide smile.

"Obi-Wan!" Within that moment, before Obi-Wan could react, Satine jumped into his chest.

He resisted the urge to hug her back, but her presence was so comforting. Was this how Anakin felt being around Padmé? Obi-Wan gently pulled Satine off of him.

Satine fixed her concerned blue eyes on his. "Are you alone?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "The Jedi Council and Galactic Senate will be of no help to us here." Obi-Wan peaked around the glass to see if all was clear. No one was in sight. He grabbed Satine's hand and led her out to an elevator.

She pulled her hand and out of his and placed it on her hip. "I trust you have an escape plan?"

"As always, my dear," Obi-Wan said with a somewhat cocky smile. He slipped on his helmet just as the elevator door slid open. Another Mandalorian guard stood there. Obi-Wan gave Satine a shove on her shoulder, pushing her into the elevator. He sensed her surprise at first, but it almost immediately disappeared.

She refused to look at neither Obi-Wan nor the guard, in hope that their act would pull off. The door slid closed and the guard turned his head slightly. "There's no record of a prisoner transfer here," he said with a deep voice.

"The orders came from upstairs," Obi-Wan replied cleverly.

The guard nodded, looking convinced and looked away again. After a few moments of obvious thinking, the guard turned his head once more. "What's the authorization code?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, um," Obi-Wan nervously placed a hand on his helmet. Then he punched the guard a few times. It wasn't long before the he fell forward, passed out. Mixed feelings flew from Satine and Obi-Wan half expected her to lecture him on violence, but it never came.

The two humans slunk out of the prison stealthily. They reached the speeder bike just as another Mandalorian came out of the elevator. "Hey, you, stop!"

Of course Obi-Wan pressed on the gas and they sped off toward the docks. He knew that it was only a matter of time before all of Death Watch was alerted and he was right. Almost the moment they arrived on the docks, laser bolts were shooting at them from behind. Obi-Wan shot back with his own blaster a few times, but he was hopelessly outnumbered. He and Satine darted into the _Twilight_.

They quickly sat down and Obi-Wan started messing with the controls. Dozens of laser bolts were hitting the ship though. They had to get out of there _fast._ Something was wrong though. The controls weren't working! He desperately banged a big white button. A few waves of electricity sparked and then the _Twilight's_ guns began shooting back at the Mandalorians. That was helpful, but not exactly what Obi-Wan and Satine needed. In the next moment, Obi-Wan got the ship started though. He pulled a lever and they began to lift off.

"We have to contact my sister for help. She'll send reinforcements," Satine told him.

"Who's your sister?" Obi-Wan asked. He hadn't ever even been aware of the fact that she had another sibling.

Satine didn't reply. They lifted up even higher, more bolts still shooting at them. The ship moved shakily. Suddenly the ship lurched. The Mandalorians had gotten out rocket launchers.

"Brace yourself!" Obi-Wan yelled. The ship began to spin in circles and lights flashed. Sparks shot up from the controls as well as more steam—or was it smoke this time? Electricity swarmed around all the buttons. There was no way they were going to make it back to Coruscant in this bucket of volts. "Let's get out of here!"

Satine asked him no questions and followed. They made it to the ramp and Obi-Wan flew forward from the force but he grabbed onto one of the panels.

"Obi-Wan!" Satine's cry came from the ship. Then she flew after him and Obi-Wan grabbed her hand before she could fall. He could hear the warning beeps from inside the ship. They went in circles even faster and oil splattered. Obi-Wan let go just as a large explosion came from inside. The moment they hit the ground, the _Twilight_ was up in flames. Particles from Anakin's ship flew all over the ground. There was one last explosion and large remains of the ship flew at Obi-Wan and Satine.

A piece of rubbish larger than her body landed on Satine, covering her. Obi-Wan shook his head to try to clear it and reached into the Force to lift it. He had barely enough strength, but he managed and Satine tried to sit up. Obi-Wan tried the same, but agonizing pain shot through him.

Then, out of all the smoke, a familiar form came into view. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and shook his head for a moment, hardly believing what he was seeing. But the form was still there. "No," he said. "It can't be." He forced himself to stand up, trying to ignore the pain. He ignited his blue lightsaber.

That's when he felt pressure form on his neck and he was forced forward, neck landing in Darth Maul's firm grip. Obi-Wan dropped his lightsaber when Maul squeezed his wrist tightly. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Satine's limp body thrown over Savage's shoulder.

"We meet again, Kenobi," Maul said in a crazed voice. "Welcome to my world." Then he threw Obi-Wan to a Mandalorian. "Take them back to the palace."

{-.-}

Maul sat in the Duchess's chair, Satine kneeled on the floor next to him, while Obi-Wan was held by two Mandalorian guards.

"Your noble flaw is a weakness shared by you and your Duchess." Maul lifted his hand up and Satine followed. She immediately was gasping for breath and clawing at her throat for oxygen.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and then narrowed. His body moved instinctively, but one guard placed a firm hand on his left shoulder, the other one holding a blaster to his right side.

"You should have chosen the Dark Side, Master Jedi," Maul said in a somewhat mocking and menacing voice as he walked forward. "Your emotions betray you, your fear, and yes, your anger." Obi-Wan closed his eyes in attempt to keep the hatred stirring through him under control. "Let your anger deepen your hatred!"

"Don't listen to him, Obi!" Satine managed to choke out.

"Quiet!" Savage ordered.

Obi-Wan looked down. "You can kill me, but you will never destroy me. It takes strength to resist the Dark Side." He looked at Maul. "Only the weak embrace it!"

"It is more powerful than you know," the Dathomirian zabrak growled.

"And those who oppose it are more powerful than you'll ever be!" Obi-Wan shot back. Maul clenched his fist, his hatred shown in his yellow eyes. Obi-Wan's voice softened slightly. "I know where you're from. I've been to your village. I know the decision to join the Dark Side wasn't yours. The Nightsisters made it for-"

"Silence!" Maul's hatred was getting the best of him. "You think you know me? It was I who languished for years thinking of nothing but you!" He stalked forward, toward Obi-Wan. "Nothing but this moment." He pointed a finger at the choking Duchess Satine, whose breaths were becoming more desperate and weaker. Obi-Wan's face tightened with anger. "And now the perfect tool for my vengeance is in front of us." Worry shot through Obi-Wan as he realized what Maul meant. "I never planned on killing you," the zabrak told him, "but I will make you share my pain, Kenobi." He ignited the dark saber, former weapon of Pre Viszla.

Obi-Wan took a step forward, but a guard pushed him to the floor and the other one wacked him hard on the back of his head. He attempted to get up, but the pain was so blinding and it was too late…He reached out his hand in a desperate attempt to stop Maul.

Maul grinned evilly. Then he threw his hand forward, released Satine, and the blade went right through her stomach. Her face immediately showed her pain.

A feeling of unbelief soared through Obi-Wan as he looked into her blue eyes. She didn't release a tear, but made a small, agonizing sound. She closed her eyes to try to fight the pain, but it didn't help. Obi-Wan's eyes curved in a way that showed his pain. Not physical pain, but heartache.

Maul sheathed the blade and Satine fell forward. Obi-Wan leaped to her and he turned her over so she was facing him. She winced and let out a gasp as more pain shot through her. Obi-Wan gently moved her blond hair out of her face. Her blue eyes rolled in pain until she was able to fix them on Obi-Wan's.

He looked at her with grief. "Remember, my dear Obi-Wan," she whispered, reaching a smooth gentle hand to Obi-Wan's face. He blinked his eyes closed at her touch. _No,_ he thought, _You can't die! Please stay with me!_ He wanted to say those words aloud, but they caught in his throat. "I've loved you always…" Even though she knew she was dying, it was obvious that saying just those words brought joy to her heart. "I always will…" The last words came out faintly and then her beautiful eyes closed one last time and the faint rise and fall of her chest disappeared. Her head went limp and Obi-Wan gave a slight shake of his head.

_No,_ he thought._ Satine! _He took a few deep breaths to keep the tears away. Then he took her hand, which he held in his hand, and lovingly pressed his lips to it. It only lasted for a moment, but he would never forget her sweet scent. He gently laid her on the floor slowly, not wanting to let go. He could only faintly hear Maul and Savage's voices in the backround. Then there was a rush of footsteps from the Mandalorians and Obi-Wan placed her head on the floor of the palace.

A hand met his arm and jerked him up. "Take him to his cell to rot." He only just heard Maul's voice. He looked at Satine's limp body one last time. It could have looked like she was sleeping, but a stab of pain shot through his heart.

{-.-}

The men took Obi-Wan to a speeder, where they handcuffed him. He kneeled and then they began their journey to the Mandalorian prison.

Grief hung in Obi-Wan's heart. So did guilt. He had failed to kill Maul several times and this was the consequence. He had failed to rescue Satine. He had failed to defend her from that monster. He had failed _her_.

It took great effort to hold the tears back. He couldn't allow himself to show that he was near his breaking point. The one woman he had truly cared for was gone…

When they arrived at the prison, one guard with a blaster pushed Obi-Wan forward. He didn't resist one bit.

Suddenly there was a loud _clank._ "It's the rebels!" a guard yelled. Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of a little bomb attached to the Mandalorian and kicked him forward. Obi-Wan was knocked off his feet. Then a redheaded woman came and shot at the guards. They didn't so much as get the chance to shoot at her because of her swiftness. She punched and kicked them. Then she attached a rope from one guard to the other and used a blade to cut one guard's jetpack. It beeped and then took off, sending both guards into a building, screaming.

She turned around with a small smirk. "Sorry, I don't believe we've met," Obi-Wan said as she grabbed his lightsaber off the floor and ignited it, breaking his handcuffs. "You are?"

"Bo-Katan," she responded as several other Mandalorians in blue armor appeared. "I'm here to rescue you. That's all you need to know."

She handed Obi-Wan his lightsaber. "Sounds good to me," he responded.

Then she pulled out a jetpack. "You ever used one of these before?" she asked.

_Oh great, more flying!_ "No," he admitted. "But in this case, I'm a fast learner." Bo-Katan placed the jetpack on his back.

"Let's go," she said, waving her hand. The other Mandalorians around them took off. Obi-Wan took a running start and his feet soon left the ground. He was a bit shaky at first, but he knew he would eventually get the hang of it.

Before long the sun was setting and nighttime set in. Constant red laser bolts shot at the Nite Owls and Obi-Wan. Bo-Katan, who was flying right next to Obi-Wan, turned around and shot back and the other Mandalorians chasing them.

They approached the docks, where two more Mandalorian followers of Maul shot at them. Bo-Katan took out one of them, while Obi-Wan took care of the other. He ignited his lightsaber, deflecting the bolts shooting at him from at least half a dozen evil Mandalorians. Several of the Nite Owls ignited shields and shot back.

Obi-Wan and Bo-Katan, as well as the other Nite Owls each slowly moved backwards. Then Obi-Wan turned around and darted for the exit of the tunnel. The door was closed. Then some missiles were launched from the Nite Owl toward their enemies. The last of Maul's followers approached the last of the Nite Owls. That happened to be a mistake. They were quickly thrown on the floor and were basically being punched to death. At least that was the case for Bo-Katan's victims.

That's when the door slid open. Obi-Wan blinked at the light that immediately shined in his eyes. There were several explosions. Blaster shots were both heard and seen. It was a nightmare.

Bo-Katan appeared at his side. "Maul must really want you dead," she said, sounding slightly surprised.

"You have no idea," Obi-Wan said with a hint of dread in his voice. Then he and the rest of the Nite Owls took off to flight once again. They ran for the docks, where more bolts were shot at them. Obi-Wan and Bo-Katan stayed together, each either shooting or deflecting shots. It was a battlefield.

Missiles launched and hit a ship, which spiraled past the two until it crashed. Then a new ship pulled in and Obi-Wan darted for it, Bo-Katan behind him. He stopped on the ramp when he saw that she had stopped.

"Go back to your Republic and tell them what has happened," she said, still shooting in several directions.

"That would likely lead to a Republic invasion of Mandalore," Obi-Wan warned her.

"Yes," Bo-Katan nodded. "And Maul will die, but Mandalore will survive. We always survive…" She turned to face Obi-Wan. "Now go!"

Obi-Wan gave a slight nod and turned around. But before he could move, a sudden suspicion hit him, followed by grief. "You're Satine's sister, aren't you?" he asked. Bo-Katan stopped her shooting for a moment. He felt grief coming off her in waves. "I am so sorry." And he meant it with all his heart. Then he dashed into the ship.

It immediately took off from the battlefield. This ship was not going to have the same fate as the _Twilight._ As Obi-Wan sat in the cockpit, fresh grief hit him once more. This was the moment he finally let a few tears escape him.

He had lost _her_. He had lost the woman he had loved so dearly, but never so much as said, '_I love you, too'_ when she died in his own arms. He had never been able to kiss her sweet lips.

Tears streamed down his face, trickling into his beard. This was a man who was powerful in the eyes of many, but here he sat with his true weakness revealed. It was no wonder that the Jedi had the attachment rule. Obi-Wan had failed to follow that part of the code (no matter how hard he had tried to deny his feelings) and now he was suffering for it.

However, in his head, the only thing he regretted was not telling Satine how much he truly loved her. Her last words echoed in his mind.

"_Remember, my dear Obi-Wan…I've loved you always…I always will…"_

Sobs began to racket his body. _I love you too and I'll never forget it._ Just those simple thoughts made a promise loud and clear that Obi-Wan Kenobi would never forget. He loved Satine Kryze and would _never_ fail to remember her.


End file.
